Lord and Lover
by xXTina-ChanXx
Summary: After a battle, Quan finds his guard Zhou Tai and admits his long time love to him! And to his suprise, Tai loves him back! How will their first day in love go? Read to find out! M for Yaoi. Please rate and feel free to request a story from me!


Sun Quan trotted back to his kingdom of Wu. In the last battle, Quan hadn't got a scratch on him, regardless of how many enemies he had to fend off. It was thanks to his bodyguard, Zhou Tai. He protected Quan throughout every battle they were in. Quan hadn't seen Tai since a few hours ago when Tai ordered Quan to retreat from the battlefield so Tai could fight off his enemies. Quan wondered if his faithful guard was harmed or not. Just as he thought of him, he looked up and saw Tai. Quan smiled and jumped off of his horse.

"Zhou Tai!" Quan yelled to get his guard's attention.

Zhou Tai turned around and smiled at Quan. Quan gasped as he noticed a new, and large scar that went down Tai's previously flawless face.

"What happened?" Quan asked, resisting the urge to reach out and caress the scar.

"One of Cao Cao's generals caught me off guard." He said bleakly.

Quan ran his finger down the scar gently, causing Tai to shiver.

"I'm sorry. If I hadn't gotten myself into so much trouble, this wouldn't have happened." Quan said, fighting back a tear.

He didn't know why seeing Tai hurt made him sad. It just did. He wanted to lean up and kiss the older man. But he knew it was wrong, so he tried not to. Tai smiled.

"Don't worry. It is my duty to protect you." Tai said with a nod.

Quan sighed. The tear he fought back fell from his eye and he whimpered.

"My Lord, there is no reason for you to cry." Tai said in the most soothing voice he could manage.

More tears left Quan's eyes as the small whimpers got louder. Zhou Tai quickly tried to calm his lord by wrapping his arm around the young ruler. Without thinking, Quan kissed Tai and the older man gasped. Quan knew it was wrong. Wrong to feel this way for his own guard. Wrong to kiss him. Wrong to want him the way Quan did. After a moment, Tai gave in to the kiss. He sighed and slowly kissed back. Quan's air supply ran low and he pulled away from the older man. Quan was still held by the man, who was smiling, panting, and blushing all at once.

"Zhou Tai.. I.. Forgive me.." Quan said as he brought his hand to his mouth and touched his lips and fought back a smile.

"If I don't, will you do it again?" Tai asked jokingly.

Quan looked up to see Tai smiling. Quan's heart almost stopped as he looked at the older man with a beautiful smile on his face. Quan smiled back and slowly and carefully leaned back toward him. He stopped halfway and exhaled. Tai closed the gap between them. Now it was Quan's turn to be surprised. His face became red and his eyes were wide. He loudly gasped as he felt his face grow hot. He felt warm fingers touch his chin, followed by ice cold armor. Tai held Quan in place not allowing him to move. Quan shivered at the cold armor. He shivered more when Tai's tongue brushed his lips. Without a second thought, Quan opened his mouth and let his guard's tongue dominate his own. They both smiled into the kiss. Quan began to fight for dominance over the kiss and failed. Quan snapped his head back and gasped for the air he forgot he needed.

"Shall we finish this back at the Camp?" Tai asked.

"Umm.. Yes.. Of course." Quan panted, not knowing exactly what Tai had meant.

They smiled at each other and got back on their horses. They rode to the camp, where Quan found out he was to go to a meeting to plan the next battle.

The planning and strategizing was torture, due to the fact that Tai was never their. Quan zoned out and just told Xun that he could be in charge during the next battle. Still, Xun went on about the strategizing. Quan nearly ran out of the tent after the strategizing was over. He stepped out and looked around. No Zhou Tai. Quan nearly ran around the whole campsite at least three times before he gave up. He sighed and became convinced that Tai had left. When no one was looking, Quan managed to sneak away from the site. He wandered around until he found a small pond that had a small waterfall flowing into it.

Quan walked toward the pond and stuck a hand in it. The water was warm and refreshing. Quan looked around and saw that no one else was around. He slowly removed his clothing until he was naked and he slowly stepped into the warm water. He let down his long hair and sighed. He leaned on the edge of the small pond and rest his head on the ledge. He relaxed his tense muscles and closed his eyes. The warm water felt amazing. He opened his eyes again and looked down at the water. The water was clear and beautiful. He took a moment to admire his beautiful surroundings. Quan jumped a little when he heard the trees and bushes make noise. He held his breath and ducked under the water. He prayed that whoever it was didn't see him. Unfortunately, Quan needed air. Quan gasped as he flew up from the water.

"Mind if I join you?" a deep voice asked.

Quan jumped and looked up to see a smiling Zhou Tai looking down at him.

"I don't see why not." Quan said, smiling.

Tai smiled and began undressing himself. Quan's jaw dropped as he looked at Tai's bare torso. Cuts and bruises covered the older man's body. Quan blushed and looked away when Tai's drawers hit the ground. Quan knew he would get turned on if he looked at Tai's lower regions. So he avoided it at all costs. Tai silently stepped into the water and sat next to Quan. Quan smiled when Tai kissed Quan's cheek. Quan looked over at the man and ran his finger's though Tai's long, black hair. Tai pulled Quan into a long and romantic kiss. Quan gasped into the kiss when he felt his shaft being touched by one of Tai's warm hands. He bucked his hips into Tai's hand and almost instantly hardened. He broke their kiss and clutched onto the edge of the pond and violently thrust into Tai's hand. Tai laughed at how desperate Quan was. Tai gently squeezed his lords shaft and rubbed Quan's now throbbing erection. Tai began to harden at the sight of Quan thrusting into Tai's hand. Quan's eyes were rolled back and Quan was panting and gasping as he continued to thrust as hard as possible into Tai. Tai worked at Quan's shaft as he slowly touched his own. He lightly moaned at his own touches. He bucked into his own hand and moaned.

"Zhou Tai.." Quan moaned.

Tai stopped and grabbed both sides of Quan's waist. He lifted Quan up onto the ledge so only Quan's legs dangled in the water. Zhou Tai placed himself in between Quan's thighs and gently licked Quan's aching shaft.

"Please Tai.. I need.. More." Quan begged.

Tai thought for a moment and then smiled. He sat up on top of Quan and rubbed their aching needs together. Quan tossed his head back and moaned. Tai loved the beautiful noise. He thrust his aching shaft into Quan's again, emitting the same noise as last time.

"Tai.. Please.." Quan begged.

Tai wet his fingers with Quan's precum and he flipped Quan over using his other hand. He rubbed his finger against Quan's opening. He carefully and slowly pushed the finger in, trying to cause as little pain as possible. Quan thrust into the finger, causing Tai to slowly put in another one. Quan suddenly gasped and bucked into the fingers wildly. Tai slipped in another finger and thrust them in and out. Quan returned the thrusts and moaned every time Tai's fingers brushed against his sweet spot.

"Please Zhou Tai! I need you.. Inside me.." Quan begged.

Tai smiled and removed his fingers. He sat down and grabbed Quan. Quan sat on Tai's lap as he panted heavily. Tai gently grabbed Quan's cheeks and placed Quan directly above his throbbing need. He gently lowered Quan, who instantly moaned and Tai hit his prostate dead on. Quan tried to thrust down, but Tai prevented it. Quan pouted as Tai lifted and lowered Quan slowly.

"Stop.. Teasing.." Quan begged.

"I'm just preparing you so you don't hurt yourself." Tai laughed.

After a few moments, Tai let go of Quan, letting the younger man move freely. Quan quickly jumped on the opportunity and began bouncing on top of Zhou Tai. Seeing Quan blushing and hearing him moan made Tai loose control of himself. He thrust up into Quan perfectly in time with Quan's own thrusts. Tai was hitting Quan in all the right places. Tai sucked on Quan's neck, directly on Quan's weak spot. Quan moaned loudly as his eyes rolled back and he swore he could see stars.

"Tai.. I going to..""Me too.."

Tai grabbed Quan's aching need and pumped it perfectly in time with their own thrusts. Quan moaned loudly as he released his seed on his own stomach and chest. Tai gasped a he felt Quan's walls close around him. He quietly moaned as he released his own seed inside of his younger lover. Quan's muscles gave out and he fell onto Tai. Tai wrapped his arms around Quan and smiled. Tai set Quan down and lay next to him. Quan looked over at Tai with heavy eyes and he smiled.

"That.. Was amazing.. I love you Tai." Quan breathed.

"I love you too, my lord." Tai whispered back to his new lover. "But.. I think the officers back at the camp are looking for us… well you." Tai laughed. "You need to get cleaned up."

Quan sighed and sat up. Quan screamed when Tai grabbed him and pulled him down into another loving kiss before he forced Quan into the water. Tai ran his hand down Quan's torso, cleaning him of his own release. After Quan was clean, he pushed Tai down and kissed him lovingly. Quan pulled away from Tai and stared down at his faithful servant and lover. Quan smiled as he looked down at Tai, who smiled back at him. Quan blushed as he looked down at Tai, too see his beautiful, smiling, flawless face.


End file.
